Neighborly Love
by TerraNovaa
Summary: Bella lives a relatively normal life. What happens when a certain green eyed beauty moves into Bella's New York City apartment and they become neighbors? I've got two words for you: Neighborly Love! Rated M for lemons in the future. All-human.


**Author's Note: Here's a new fanfiction for you'll! I just could _not_ get this one out of my head.** **I hope you like it. I'm sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Oh and if you haven't read any of my fanfiction before, you wouldn't know that I write relatively short chapters. It's just how it is. I'm sorry :( But think of it this way, more chapters! Enjoy this anyway.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One--Introductions  
**

I moved to New York City just a few months ago with my best friend Alice. We both grow up in a small town in Washington. But that's not important.

But what is important? I'm stuck in this pathetic phase in my life. I have a steady job at the New York Times. I live in an apartment with no late bills. I have enough money for me to live on. But there was certainly something missing. I knew well not to be greedy or not grateful for what I have. I am very grateful.

But deep down inside of me, I knew exactly what was missing and I didn't want to face the truth of it all. I thought about Alice at that moment. I thought about Alice and her steady and sweet boyfriend Jasper. We meet Jasper on the first day of work. Alice was employed at a boutique with overpriced designer clothes at the top class part of the city. Jasper worked in World News. He mostly wrote about the current war. I didn't really know. I don't exactly follow world relations. But that was besides the fact.

Once Alice and Jasper looked at each other, everything just fell in place for them. I couldn't help feel jealous of Alice. But who wasn't? She was pretty and super smart about things. I couldn't even try to deny it.

I reached down and shut off the running water from my shower. I leaped out of the shower and grabbed my towel and quickly dried off.

"Bella," a sweet angelic voice called my name.

"I'll be right out, Alice." I answered.

"Yea, well I was wondering if you could like.."

I thought for a quick second. Jasper is probably still here. Alice always had some extra ring in her voice when he was near. "Make breakfast for you and Jasper?"

"You know me so well."

"No, I just know you are a terrible cook." I laughed out loud.

"Yes, but a wonderful dresser." she replied as she walked away from the door.

At this point, I was already dressed. I wore a teal colored satin blouse (**link on profile!**) and a black work skirt.

I brushed my hair and went to the kitchen. I guessed that Alice was still in her room with Jasper. From what I heard last night, I figured Alice was pretty happy this morning. It's been the fourth time this week that Jasper had stayed the night. I rolled my eyes when I started to hear low mummers and moaning. Great, they're at it again.

I took out the pancake mix and started to make a dozen of pancakes. The love birds would probably be hungry after they're done.

After I was about half done, someone behind me cleared his throat.

I jumped suddenly and turned around. "Oh, hi Jasper."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's okay. I just spaced out for a second."

"Mhm, your delicious pancakes again?" he looked down at the half dozen pancakes on the plate next to me.

I laughed lowly and said, "They are from a box, Jasper."

"Who cares, I love them."

"Well, I'm glad because this is the fourth time this week I've made them. I was starting to think you'd be sick of them by now."

"Nope." he sat down at the table and we stayed silent.

After about three minutes Alice popped into the kitchen, gave me a wink and went to Jasper. She sat on his lap and kissed him.

I finished making the pancakes and cleared my throat. "Who's hungry?"

"Oh, I'm starving." Alice jumped up.

"I'm not surprised." Jasper said, smiling. "For someone so small, you certainly know how to eat."

I made a face and ate two of the smallest pancakes and walked to the door.

"Bella? Are you sure you don't want anymore?" Alice called after me.

"Nah, you guys enjoy. I want to get to work earlier today. See you guys later." I replied.

I opened the door to see the most beautiful man in front of my very eyes.

I froze and didn't realize until it was too late that my mouth was hanging wide open. I knew I probably looked like an idiot.

The man turned slightly to look at me. He had bronze colored hair and amazing green eyes. It was like I've never seen the color green before. It was thrilling.

"Oh, hey, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm moving into the apartment next to you." He pointed to it.

"Um, hi, I-I'm Bella Swan." was the only thing I could force out of my mouth. My mouth felt suddenly dry. I swallowed and waited.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. I better get back to moving my stuff."

"Er, yea, I'll see you later then… er, or not. Whatever." now I felt like an idiot.

He chuckled, "Of course."

I watched closely as he walked back into his apartment that stood against mine. I was still stunned by the past 30 seconds. What. Just. Happened?

I shook my head and went to push the button for the elevator. I grew impatient and turned again to look back at Edward's apartment. That's when it happened. There was Edward with his back facing me. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He was shirtless. I panicked and turned around too quickly. I didn't realize the door opened because there were two people coming out that I automatically crashed into.

"Oh gosh, I'm _so_ sorry."

They give me their forgiving smile and nodded. This wasn't the first time I had embarrassed myself at their presence.

I quickly walked into the elevator before it closed and turned to see the shirtless Edward Cullen staring back at me.

Stupid me, I decided to give him a low, friendly wave. He waved back, laughing to himself.

The doors finally closed. With my back lending against the back wall, I hit my head slowly against it. I was grateful that no one was there to witness my silly wave. My cheeks would probably be in more of a pinkish color.

The elevator reached the bottom floor and its doors opened again. I walked out and into the cool summer day ahead of me.

This was going to be a long day, I thought. But inside, I knew I couldn't wait until I saw Edward again.

* * *

**Author's Note: So? What do you think? I really really love reviews. They make me really happy and inspired to write more. I would love suggestions. Until next time, love.**


End file.
